Turbo Recharged
by Gold Standard
Summary: With TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley recruited to replace the original Turbo Power Rangers, just how did they reacted to their newly accepted roles? Note: Takes place between "Passing the Torch, Pt. 2" and a "Stitch Witchery".
1. More is Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the characters and story arcs that exists on the show. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and is in no ways canon to any actual events that unfolded. Thank you.  
**

* * *

_In the depths of a dark lit cavern, the Pink Turbo Ranger stormed through the trail resembling an endless corridor. Switching on her helmet's headlights, a sphere of light traced along the molded ground. The Ranger looked around to find any sort of opening until she approached an open lobby, about the size of a coliseum. She glanced around the lobby, amazed by the enlarging atmosphere._

"_This is amazing," the Pink Ranger mumbled. While progressing through the layer, a horde of anonymous figures appeared as shadows on the wall, startling her. The Pink Ranger pointed her helmet headlights left to right making sure no one was in sight. Suddenly, a group of fish-based foot soldiers surrounded her._

_As one Piranhatron lunged toward her, she struck a kick on one to the chest. Two other foot soldiers began approaching her, but the Pink Ranger retaliated by striking them with a punch to the head. From here on out, the foot soldiers surrounded her leaving the ranger overwhelmed with the odds stacked against her. Sweat dripped down from her forehead, feeling somewhat nervous with the complexion of the battle potentially altered._

"_Haha you just made a big mistake coming here alone!" Divatox, a woman comprising of dark hair with purple highlights dressed in a red tube top patched with a gold half mask covering the left portion of her face, exclaimed while approaching the Pink Ranger. _

"_What do you want with me?" The Pink Ranger grunted. Two Piranhatrons held onto her arms preventing the figure in pink spandex from escaping. _

"_Well I didn't plan on doing anything to you…that was until we noticed there were intruders invading our territory," Divatox cackled. She pulled out her laser rifle firing it onto the ranger's suit torso. While the defenseless Power Ranger screamed in agony, Divatox removed the Pink Ranger's helmet unveiling a Korean-American girl with long black hair and brown eyes. _

"_Aw how sad; I just love the ambition burning through your eyes. That's what I want to see when it comes to experiencing defeat," Divatox said. The villainous mistress tilted Cassie's chin upward before slapping her face. _

"_As sadistic as my habit tends to be, it's not often I do this but since you seem interested, how about we take you someplace below where we're standing?" Divatox offered. _

"_What do you mean?" Cassie questioned, unclear of what Divatox mentioned._

"_How about a place located below the Earth when I sent you below the depths of the Abyss. It's not often of me to perform such a risk, but since your friend Tommy declined the offer, we would be glad you'll accept with open arms," Divatox clarified.  
_

"_I'll never give in to your demands!" Cassie exclaimed._

"_Fair enough," Divatox said. "To tell you one thing, it's pretty cliché to say this, but there's one more thing I want to say: Piranhatrons, teach her a lesson she'll never forget!"_

_The pressure was on as her heart pounded rapidly. She clenched her fists tightly, and without hesitation, Cassie stormed through the Piranhatrons fighting with every ounce of energy in her body. However, the numbers game had the advantage while the foot soldiers continue to assault her. _

"_That's enough!" Divatox exclaimed. The Piranhatrons carried the defenseless Cassie kneeling down on the ground. Divatox approached the teenager with bruises scorching all over her face. Cassie glanced sternly at the maniacal villain in disgust._

"_I hope you enjoyed your youth for as long as you have, because we're about to ship you someplace where we don't have to deal with your potty mouth." Divatox cackled, "Bye bye."_

_Noooo!" Cassie shouted desperately as the Piranhatrons tossed the Pink Ranger into the Abyss._

**_..._**

"Cassie," a teenage girl spoke up waving her hand at the semiconscious Pink Ranger.

"Um, what did I miss?" Having returned to reality, Cassie Chan, a Chinese-American teenager with long black hair dressed in a pink turtleneck shirt and black pants, finds herself sitting by the patio table in the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"Not much except we have a project on the California Gold Rush yet to complete," informed Ashley Hammond, a Caucasian girl roughly about the same age as Cassie. Dressed in a white blouse along with a yellow polo shirt, she wondered exactly what was going on in the mind of the Pink Ranger.

"Look, I appreciate your support but I'm just having a rough day," Cassie grunted as she let out a sigh. She put her hand across her face reminiscing from the dream that she experienced. Unfortunately, it wasn't as pleasant as Ashley hoped.

"Cass, we all go through that phase. I mean, you haven't even touched your homework since we got out of class," Ashley said. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Well you see, it's just that I haven't had the motivation to complete it," Cassie attempted an apology. Time had elapsed since a fresh group of faces continued the legacy of the Power Rangers. As one of the new recruits, Cassie replaced two-year veteran Katherine Hillard after rescuing her and Tommy from the dreaded clutches of Divatox and her minions. During the ceremony, Katherine thanked her for volunteering to help the two ex-Power Rangers escape from the Evil's wrath. She passed her powers over to Cassie as a sign of her courageousness and fortitude. As the newest Pink Ranger, Cassie has agreed to serve her duty to protect the city of Angel Grove and the civilians representing their homeland.

"I see what you mean," Ashley said. "Then again I figured since we were, you know, Power Rangers, you're the closest person I can connect with not just as subordinates, but more like acquaintances."

"Well you seem pretty cheerful about it," Cassie pointed out.

"Come on Cassie stay on topic. If we don't do well on this project, our teacher won't allow us to attend the homecoming dance," the Yellow Ranger pleaded.

"What is the minimal length of the report?" Cassie asked with intrigue.

"Our history teacher said it should be somewhere from three to five pages," Ashley informed. "It's not as bad as it looks. As long as we go through the required steps listed on the rubric, we'll be finished in no time."

"Fair enough," Cassie said. During the middle of the conversation, a Hispanic teenager with long black hair dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans approached the patio table.

"Hey ladies, is there something I missed?" Carlos Vallerte asked squeezing in on the conversation.

"Hey Carlos, we were working on our history report," Ashley said before noticing a frown look on Cassie's face. "It's been pretty difficult since we've only met not too long ago."

"I see," Carlos replied. "Ms. Applebee told me you won't be able to attend Homecoming if you don't get your grades up."

"I know that, but thanks for reminding me," Ashley appreciated the reminder. "I don't mean to change the subject but weren't you and Justin going to soccer practice?"

"Yeah but Coach Park told me soccer practice was postponed until further notice," Carlos said. "Someone tried to liter the field with oil so the principal cancelled any extracurricular activities taking place there."

"Wow that sucks," Cassie remarked. "Have you heard anything about TJ today?"

"No, but he said he was going to practice his batting skills at the baseball field," Carlos told her. "You seem to have some sort of attraction towards him."

Cassie raised her eyebrow refusing to buy into such speculation. "It's not like that. Besides we were strangers before Dimitria recruited us."

"Well first of all, you two did happen to save two Power Rangers despite the risks," Carlos explained.

"What's the point? I mean just because we partnered up doesn't mean I have feelings for him," Cassie said in reference to TJ. "You shouldn't be sneaking up on my personal life."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," The Green Turbo Ranger concluded. Since arriving in Angel Grove, Carlos had the habit of working individually; whether it involved any activity consisting of a group amount of people, Carlos could care less about teamwork. Eventually, a word of wisdom by his successor Adam Park influenced the need to alter his habit, learning how to cooperate with others even if they weren't his friends.

"Well she sure owned you right there," Ashley said bursting out of laughter.

"Hey guys," chimed in Justin Stewart, a preadolescent boy dressed in a blue quicksilver shirt and brown khaki jeans.

"Hey Justin," Cassie replied. "Carlos told me you were going to try out for the soccer team."

"Yeah about that," Justin spoke up preparing to reiterate what Carlos told the girls earlier. However, his explanation was cut off mid sentence by Carlos.

"It's okay Justin, I already told them about the soccer game being postponed," The Green Ranger assured.

"Come on Carlos I have what it takes to be a team player," Justin said. As a ten year old, he has very little experience as a Power Ranger. He didn't realize the potential dangers he would encounter ahead. Becoming a super hero under a tight spandex in an effort to protect his home base wasn't some sort of video game. Since his recruitment as the Blue Turbo Power Ranger, he was often overprotected by his past ranger subordinates. With Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya relieved of their duties, Justin continued to inherit the Power Ranger legacy and assist the new team to the best of his ability.

"I don't doubt your abilities, but this is not Junior Soccer we're competing in," Carlos told him.

"I know that," Justin scolded. "All I do for a daily basis is working on computer and constructing machinery, no exercise whatsoever. I want to be proactive."

"Well good news is that Adam is open for an extra player," Carlos said.

"Good grief," Justin replied. "I'm sort of glad he's still sticking around in Angel Grove, although it was difficult having to say farewell to the others." Justin mentioned referring to Tommy, Katherine, and Tanya.

"Don't be so bummed out, I'm sure they miss you just as much," Ashley assured placing her hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder.

"I guess you have a point there," Justin replied as he looked at his watch. "I better get going. My father's back in town and he promised he was going to take me to the amusement park."

"Alright take care," Cassie and Ashley said in unison, waving their goodbyes while Carlos followed the Blue Ranger outside the Youth Center.

"Talk about brotherly love," Ashley mumbled. Shifting back to gears, she noticed Cassie stuffing her school supplies inside her pink book bag.

"Where are you going?" Ashley questioned.

"Don't worry, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow during study hall," Cassie assured. "I'm heading off to the baseball field. I'm curious to see how much progress TJ is making."

"We haven't even got as much done for our report," the Yellow Ranger reminded her.

"Don't worry; I'll get a poster to do the illustrating while you type up the important details as an essay," Cassie told her.

"Ugh fine," Ashley grunted tapping her number two pencil eraser on the table. She leaned back on the chair, letting out a sigh of stress.

Meanwhile, Cassie carried her backpack, scooting in her chair before exiting the Youth Center's Juice Bar.

**...**

The sun shined vividly across the teal blue sky of one afternoon in Angel Grove. Cassie approached the baseball field to notice some players pitching and running from one base to another. Behind the fence, she sat by a wooden bench at a baseball field while putting her book bag aside. The Pink Ranger watched on by the sidelines to see TJ standing on home base equipped with a baseball bat in hand.

Cassie's new found home couldn't be any more than ordinary. Since her arrival in Angel Grove, she had been adjusting to life in a rural city of California, a state home to many established celebrities – actors and musicians alike making their mark in the entertainment industry. Cassie had dreamed the day of performing live in front of thousands, if not, millions people watching in the crowd. Unfortunately, her road trip intervened when a group of Piranhatrons ganged up on a couple alongside the outskirts. Along with the help of another stranger, they helped a young lady rescue her boyfriend in the clutches of a demeaning villain known as Divatox. Their volunteer for help succeeded as the two strangers rescued the now former Red Power Ranger.

As a result of their heroic effort, a ceremony occurred where four Turbo Power Rangers consisting of Tommy, Adam, Katherine, and Tanya passed the torch over to a new lineup of heroes; out of the four new rangers, TJ and Cassie were recruited to become the Red and Pink Turbo Rangers respectively.

"Cassie, watch out!" A familiar voice startled her as a baseball flew over the fence landing it on top of Cassie's head. She rubbed the location of where the pain hurt wincing immensely as a man rushed over to the scene.

"Hey Cass are you alright?" Theodore Jarvis Johnson or simply known as TJ, a young African-American dressed in a red blazer t-shirt and blue jeans, asked as he approached the Pink Ranger.

"I'm fine," Cassie assured. "You should probably work on your pitching more."

"Well that's why I'm practicing here today." TJ said. "Weren't you supposed to work on your history report with Ashley today?"

"Yeah but I've had too many distractions back at the Youth Center," Cassie answered.

"I see a lot of chattering customers can be a pain in the ear," TJ took into assumption.

"No it's nothing like that necessarily," the Pink Ranger said. "I find it difficult being around in Angel Grove especially how often this city is under attacked. It's one thing there is a burglary robbing someone's checking account, but it's another thing there is some submarine dweller planning on destroying this place for no valid reason."

TJ bestowed a puzzled expression towards his friend. "I don't understand where you're getting at."

"Well…," Cassie struggled to come up with a sentence to support her issue. "I didn't tell anybody this not even Ashley, but these past two weeks I've been having nightmares about Divatox and her minions. Ever since the ceremony, I feel like every move I make it's like I'm being watched."

"What kind of nightmares in particular?" TJ asked.

"One I can remember is when I was being ganged up by the Piranhatrons. It was in the same cave where we rescued Tommy," Cassie mentioned. "Divatox stated she was going to create some sort of portal and export me below the depths of the Earth. I think she wants revenge after we ruined her 'plans'."

TJ thought about what she said before giving out an answer. "I don't see how a nightmare could have anything to do with Divatox's attempt to annihilate you. For all we know, she may not hold as much grudge as you imagine it playing out."

Cassie held her head in mild confusion. For a moment, she thought about the events that have transpired since her arrival in Angel Grove. Deep within her heart, there had to be a reason why she was selected to become a Power Ranger. Following the ceremony, Cassie became determined to fight for justice volunteering to help others during a desperate situation. While her determination served as the key to motivation, a part of her denies such matter. As a Power Ranger under Dimitria's guidance, she could not unveil her identity with family members or friends. Failing to abide that rule not only results in termination of her ranger powers, but the potential danger involving the villains' attempt to harm their loved ones would be disastrous.

"There has to be a reason for whatever is going on in my mind," she moaned while releasing the stress in her bones.

"I really wish I had some answers," TJ said honestly. "Sometimes we don't realize what we're thinking without even knowing. To tell you the truth, it would be pretty terrifying to experience the worst case scenario happening right before our eyes."

"I'm not sure if I can handle the truth," Cassie spoke in denial.

"Maybe it's best if you talk with Dimitria. I'm not so sure what the chances are that anyone affiliating with Divatox plans on destroying this place," TJ suggested.

"Wait I thought she only gives out questions not answers," She argued.

"True but lately Dimitria has been pretty lenient with us," TJ explained as he placed his hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Look, don't be so hard on yourself. I understand how difficult it is since we're still adapting to our new powers. It's our sworn duty as Power Rangers to serve and protect civilians from harm."

"I guess you're right," Cassie concluded. With the conversation whining down, TJ glanced back at his teammates urging him to return to the field.

"Well I better get back on the field. My teammates are determined to kick Stone Canyon's butt," he said.

"I thought you favored Stone Canyon," Cassie said. She was caught off guard supposedly hearing TJ's sudden change of heart.

"I do," TJ said. "When you're representing a different sports team like baseball, you better put your bias aside and act professional."

Cassie reflected on what he said as TJ grabbed his bat.

"Just think about what I said, okay?" The Red Ranger reminded her. He bestowed a smile at Cassie before rushing back to the field to resume practice.


	2. Pep Talk

_**Chapter II - Pep Talk**_

Later that afternoon, Ashley continued walking in the Angel Grove Forest. Carrying her book bag, she felt peeved when Cassie left her back at the Youth Center. Ashley realized the deadline for their history project was just around the corner. She couldn't afford to not attend the school Homecoming if she and Cassie fail on their project. To make matters stressful, Ashley's new role as a Power Ranger has started to interfere with her personal life.

"Ash, wait up!" Carlos shouted as he caught up with the Angel Grove cheerleader.

"Carlos, I didn't expect you to follow me," Ashley said. "I thought you were hanging with Justin and his father at the amusement park?"

"Well I was going to, but then I realize I had a lot of homework assignments holding me back," Carlos explained.

"So what is the hurry?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was looking for someone who can help me get through a couple of questions," Carlos said. While Ashley continued to stare awkwardly at him, Carlos felt the need of asking her a favor. As desperate as he wanted to, Carlos was quite hesitant. Suddenly, his lips began to sputter the following sentence. "I was wondering if you could be my study date tonight."

The two teens stopped in their tracks as Ashley turned her attention to Carlos. "Well Cassie promised me we were going to continue finishing our project at my house. Normally I don't make last minute changes."

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologized.

"It is okay, no need to apologize," Ashley told him. She wondered what made the Green Ranger go out his way to ask her out.

"I don't know, it's just that lately I've been training hard for the upcoming soccer season. It's getting to the point where I'm forgetting how to manage my daily schedule," Carlos replied. Like Ashley, the need to prioritize was something he couldn't help but stress.

"Look, with all due respect I wish there was some way I could help," Ashley said. Since they met, their companionship started off quite rocky. Despite Carlos's quickness and talent, his lack of ability to cooperate with his teammates not only alienated them, but also costing some of his love for soccer. Even Ashley failed to sympathize with Carlos based from his behavior.

"Well now that we're Power Rangers, it's going to be one hell of a flexible schedule," the Green Ranger mumbled.

"Carlos, this should be a great opportunity," Ashley said. "I mean, Coach Park was keen enough to choose you after he saw during the last soccer game. You learned your lesson about teamwork and that there is no 'I' in team."

"How cliché is that? I never considered any interest in becoming a Power Ranger," Carlos scolded.

"Well you did manage to help escort out the kids to safety during the earthquake," Ashley argued. "Why are you acting so bitter? Being a Power Ranger is more than just kicking the tail out of creatures and burglars. We're protecting and serving the lives of innocent people who risk their lives to make this city what it is. Without them, this place would be a junkyard.

Carlos snapped. "I don't know. I understand what it means working with your peers even if they aren't my friends."

"Then what is?" Ashley asked.

"It's just that I haven't had anyone else to interact with since I moved here," Carlos explained. He leaned his back against a tree branch while folding his arms. "The reason my family and I came to the United States is because my parents were seeking for better job opportunities. We were running on low mortgage back in Brazil that we were forced to sell our old house. My relatives resided in Angel Grove so my parents figured we keep in close touch."

Ashley nodded her head. "It must have been a hard time back at your old home. Maybe now that you're here, you have an opportunity to make a living."

Carlos sighed. "What are the odds my family and I are going to wind up in a homeless shelter?"

"Don't say that," Ashley said. "Whether we're in or out of ranger duty, we all are responsible for the choices we make. I don't mean necessarily in terms of finance or getting paid in any way, but being a Power Ranger could change the way you look at society. You're volunteering to set a positive goal for people in helping them strive for success. What more could you ask?"

Carlos reflected on the Yellow Ranger's speech. He thought about the responsibilities dealt with not just being a Power Ranger, but as a person with the ambition to help others even if it meant risking his life. When escorting a group of kids from the Youth Center during a monster attack, he believed he did the right thing and in the end, it all paid off.

"Not much else as far as I know of," he said.

"Look, don't hold it against yourself. It's going to be fine," Ashley assured as she placed her hands on Carlos's shoulders, bestowing him with confidence that, as Power Rangers, they'll succeed in their sworn duty to protect the city.

"There is so much drama going on I'm beginning to doubt myself more than I should," Carlos replied.

Ashley covered the Green Ranger's lip with her index finger. "You don't have to worry," she said before kissing the Green Ranger on the mouth. Carlos melted into it removing the stress thoughts floating within his brain. When they released the kiss, Carlos and Ashley opened their eyes glancing face to face at one another.

"Wow, I don't know what I was saying back there," Carlos said.

"You were asking me if I could lend you some help with your homework," Ashley explained recapping how the conversation came to fruition.

"Yeah about that, are you up for it?" He asked.

"Fine, just for today," Ashley said with approval of his request. "I'll let Cassie know we'll be at her house."

"Thanks," Carlos said with joy. While the two teens continued to walk along the forest trail, TJ spotted Ashley and Carlos.

"Hey guys," he shouted startling the Yellow and Green Power Rangers.

"TJ, we didn't notice you were here," Ashley said.

"Well I just got done with baseball practice for today," TJ explained in summary. "What were you two doing here alone in this forest?"

"Um…" To hide suspicion of their romance, Carlos and Ashley pretend to act as if nothing significant happened between each other.

"First of all, Ashley was lost so I was trying to help her find her way out of the forest," Carlos improvised on that excuse.

"Hmm," TJ replied. "To be honest, I'm still trying to get used to walking through the woods. You never know what living creatures roam around here."

"TJ, don't you even go there," Ashley said.

"Hey where is Cassie? I remember she said she was heading off to watch you practice," Carlos wondered.

"She did, but Cass wanted to talk with Dimitria in the Power Chamber," TJ answered.

"Hmm that's odd. She has been act pretty peculiar lately," Carlos said clueless of the situation her Power Ranger teammate had been experiencing.

"Cassie told me she isn't sure whether if she's cut out to be a Power Ranger," Ashley clarified. "If she is stressed out, I wonder why she accepted her duty to begin with."

"It's the least of our concerns. Just because we're Power Rangers doesn't mean its all fun and games," TJ informed the two teens. "Look, whatever disturbances are going on in Angel Grove, we should be alert at all times. Remember, teamwork counts."

"Wait a second. Isn't that why we have Dimitria and Alpha to warn us?" Carlos questioned.

"True but in case we spot something peculiar, contact us with the communicators ASAP," TJ said showing him the Nanotech watch strapped around his wrist.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Carlos responded to TJ's comments nodding their heads in approval.

'Whatever is out there we'll be ready," Ashley assured.


End file.
